1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of the testing apparatus, more particularly, to a ballonet type pavement accelerated loading testing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pavement accelerated loading testing apparatus, usually, is a special apparatus for testing, detecting the material and structure of the pavement. Current pavement accelerated loading testing apparatus includes a roller device which typically is a reciprocating roller or a circulating roller. The roller device simulates the practical situation when the vehicles run on the pavement. The conventional testing apparatus applies a roll force by means of a dead weight or hydraulic device, as a result, the conventional testing apparatus is complicated, low efficient, with larger power consumption and often generates a large noise.